Unbreakable Friendship
by Deiama4ever
Summary: Ame Orphans/ Nagato x Konan Fluff "One shot" Enjoy !   It is rated T for a little gore at begining.


**Ok, so this is one of my first Fan fictions and It was originally divided into 5 chapters but, I put them all in one because the where all soooooo short. So this is a "One shot" Ame Orphans/ NagatoxKonan Fluff**

I must do whatever I can to keep them safe. That's all Yahiko was thinking at the moment. Nothing else mattered but them.

"Kill me." He said. But Nagato was too stunned to move and Konan was nowhere in sight... Nagato couldn't kill his best friend who had saved him so many times. That's no way to pay him back... He rather kill himself... They couldn't kill each other. But, little did they know Konan was safe. They thought she is close to died. That's what "he" wants them to think. Konan had already escaped and was now racing back to save her friends before something bad happened to them both.

Nagato was the first to sense it. I mean he did love her. But, secretly. No one new but him. "Konan is nearby..." he said to his carrot head friend. Then Yahiko finally sensed her chakra nearing... It was weird how Nagato sensed it first. Yahiko knew Konan longer yet, Nagato always sensed her first.

They had to act fast. Yahiko yelled, "KILL ME! YOU MUST LIVE ON! BOTH YOU AND KONAN!" Nagato slowly picked up the kunai (sp) and looked at it. Yahiko couldn't stand it and more. He ran and grabbed Nagato's arm with the kunai (sp) and stabbed him self...

No pain. Nothing. That's when he noticed, Nagato was no longer holding the knife. Konan was! She must have snatched the blade right before the hit. Nagato looked just as surprised. Konan was alone (without "him"), safe, and there. They thought they hurt her. When really it was just to get Nagato to kill Yahiko, or vice versa. With one gone they lose much power. But yet, they managed to all be safe, and together... They just stood there starring at each other. Konan finally said, "What the h**l were you thinking Yahiko! You can't kill yourself! I can't lose you! Or Nagato! If I lost one of you I don't know what I'd do!" Yahiko replied, "Well, me a Nagato were told if you and "him" showed up here and both of us were alive you would be killed! We were also told you have been beaten to where you couldn't walk! Do you know how scared we were! We thought you were almost died! That's why I did it! To save you two!"

There was a very long pause in all the tension. Nagato finally said, "Sorry we scared you like that Konan." they all did a group hug but got cut short when Konan screamed in pain. A shuriken had cut down her back and her clock was split in half on the back side. Both Nagato and Yahiko guarded her waiting for the next attack. Then they herd Konan scream again. She had a kunai in her left thigh! They were surrounded... What could they do but fight? Konan couldn't help. Not yet at least. What to do? Konan had blood all over. Yahiko stood guard as Nagato went to Konan. He took of her clock and what he saw was gruesome. The cut on her back had cut some of her muscle. The one in her leg had gone in the bone and fractured it. This was bad. Nagato knew very little about healing but he had to try. He removed the knife and Konan winced. He calmly said, "Don't move. It will be ok." He did a few hand signs and pushed down on the cut. He had healed it enough to only leave a small cut but the bone was fixed. Her back would have to wait.

In the second he finished he herd Yahiko yell "DUCK!" A kunai cut some of Nagato's red locks. Nagato stood ready to fight and him and both prepared for the worst...

He came out of the trees in plain sight. Yahiko started to charge. But, Nagato was able to stop him saying, "Stop Yahiko! It's probably a trap! Don't leave Konan's side. If we separate, we may never see each other an again." Yahiko showed his understanding by growling at the man who he knew had been sending the notes and stepping back. Yes he understood, but he wanted to charge.

Nagato was very aware of Yahiko. Yahiko looked like a cat ready to pounce. And Nagato had to be ready to stop him. He didn't notice Konan scream. But he was also soaking in every detail of the strange man who looks familiar. A strange tong that looks like a snakes stuck out the most. Then it hit him. It was Oruchimaru, Jariya sensei's old partner. He said Oruchimaru was an evil ninja and if we ran into Him, run. But, running was not an option with Konan hurt. She couldn't run. No, there has to be another way thought Nagato. But, we may not all survive. We may end up- that's when he noticed Konan trying to stand up.

Konan just looked in bewilderment at her friends. Wanting to help. That's when she saw him. Oruchimaru. She screamed. No one noticed. She hated that man. He hurt her mentally. She wish she could kill him... Wish all of it would disappear. But, of course that couldn't happen. She tried to stand up but, fell. She herd Nagato call her name. She screamed again and again yelling at Oruchimaru to leave them alone. She started crying. Because, all of a sudden, he had Nagato. He put the knife to. His neck and made a small slit. Crimson liquid oozes out the cut. Oruchimaru likes the blood of Nagato's neck. Konan screamed again. Yahiko charged. He took two steps and snakes surrounded him. They started chocking him.

All Konan could do was lay and watch. She couldn't move. She tried to turn away. Then she felt Kabuto forcing her to watch her best friends die slowly. She would be last because she ran away. She watched as the snakes ate Yahiko. But, the last thing he said was, "You must live..." That was is. He was gone. Nagato and Konan were next. Konan started sobbing; with a sudden urge of strength she tried to get free from Kabuto. But, it was no use. He had her held in place. That's when the snakes started tiding her to the ground.

She woke up screaming. Nagato's eyes fluttered open while Yahiko shot up hitting his head on the bed above his. He cursed under his breath. Konan was up top breathing heavily. Nagato asked full of care for his true love, "Konan-Chan, are you ok? What happened?" Yahiko got up rubbing his head and turned on the light "Yeah, what's wrong?" Konan was so relieved they were alive. She jumped of the bed and suffocated her two friends crying silently. When she released her friends she wiped away the tears and both boy curious as they were had to ask.

Yahiko spoke up as Nagato was the shy one, "Konan-Chan, why are you crying?" Konan swallowed hard and started to speak. "I- You- We- Us-" that's all she could manage to spit out. She broke down. She fell on the floor crying. Nagato caught her. Holding her close he hugged her. Yahiko bent down holding Konan's cold hand.

The door creaked open and Jariya Sensei stumbled in. "Hey kiddies! I'm home!" Then he hiccupped/burped, walked (using that term loosely) or stumbled down the hall and fell on the bed leaving the door open. Konan was still crying with Nagato holding her, but Yahiko stood up And said, "That stupid old drunk! I outta-"

"N-n-no" Konan stammered through her tears. Yahiko looked back at her, growled and sat on Nagato's bed. Konan mouthed 'Thank you.' "You're welcome Konan Chan... He just makes me so mad!" Yahiko said throwing the pillow on Nagato's bed to the floor. Nagato then realized it had been too late. Yahiko found it...

The boy with orange hair picked up the blue paper and knew what it was. He looked at Nagato, Nagato then turned away. Konan spoke up because she finally stopped crying, "I made that for Naggy-Chan when chibi-San died. You kept it?" she asked Nagato. "Ye- yeah...I keep it as a little memorial..." Nagato replied. "But- that was years ago! When we met-" She started crying again. Because that was the day they met the 3 Sanin. Including oruchi- she couldn't even think his name. Nagato was going to ask but thought better of it and just hugged her. Knowing he would never get much chance to do so. Yahiko stood up and walked out of the room.

Nagato took his chance; he spoke, "Konan-Chan, I love you. And not like a sister or friend... It's more than then that. And I have loved you for a long time..." Yahiko dropped the glass of water he had standing in the door way. And Konan looked at her Naggy and the room stayed silent.

For the first time, ever, Yahiko was speechless. But only for say, 30 seconds.

"YOU FINALLY TOLD HER!" Yahiko exclaimed, seeing the unfathomable scene in front of him.

"Y-yeah... Um..." Nagato couldn't speak. He was too embarrassed to.

Konan and Nagato were both guilty of a blush. The two 12 year olds couldn't look at each other. Too embarrassed. Yahiko went to sit by the two; but, with his luck and smarts, Yahiko had forgotten about the broken glass of water and steeped on the glass. He yelled yet another curse word and fell to the ground holding his feet in pain.

The scene was actually very jocular. Yahiko wasn't really hurt. He was just being a drama queen. The red and blue haired children were laughing so hard their sides hurt. Yahiko eventually laughed along too. The 3 best friends laughed for a long time.

When they finally stopped Konan left the room with, "I'll clean it up," referring to the glass on the floor.

She had forgotten about her nightmare and cautiously cleaned up the glass. When she was done she went and sat back by Nagato, between the two boys. She gave Nagato a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Naggy-Kun." she said with a blush.


End file.
